


If James Bond Retired, or What My Collegiate Experience was Clearly Lacking

by windfallswest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If James Bond Retired, or What My Collegiate Experience was Clearly Lacking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 2010 minibingo, prompt _professor_. My apologies to any semblances of coherency lingering in the vicinity.

"Professor Hatake."

Hatake Kakashi glanced up from the lecture notes to Introductory Political Science he was currently stuffing into his briefcase. It was a student, first-year. Umino...Iruka, yes. A little shy—he was hovering just behind the Line of Demarcation at the first row of desks—but he had a decent mind. Attractive, too; brown hair, well-tanned, athletic, with an unusual scar bisecting what were actually rather nice features.

"You can come closer, Iruka; I don't bite. Hard." Depending on one's definition of hard.

Iruka blushed, but crossed into the Holy Pacing Area reserved for the Almighty Lecturer.

"What can I do for you?" It was more polite than he was usually, but he was enjoying the blush.

"I have a question." Iruka stepped around the side of the desk.

Kakashi looked him up and down. Slightly dilated brown eyes lingered on Kakashi's own scar and the red glass eye. Well, retired spies tended to be rather more conspicuous than active ones. He liked it surprisingly well.

"Go on."

Iruka licked his lips— _nice_ lips; Kakashi could imagine those lips—

"Do you?"

Kakashi blinked. "Do I what?"

Iruka's eyes caught his and flashed. "Bite."

Kakashi smiled dangerously. "I'll bite anything you like."

Without waiting for a response, he tilted Iruka's chin up with two fingers and kissed him. Iruka tasted like coffee with an undertone of bagel once he overcame his shock and responded. He sucked on Kakashi's tongue investigating his mouth, slid his arms around Kakashi's waist, pressed their bodies together.

Kakashi had to fight him for control of the kiss, suffer bitten lips in order to plunder his mouth. He backed Iruka into a wall, snuck his hands up under his t-shirt to find skin.

Iruka's was smooth, fitting closely over muscle and bone. Silken, sweaty, addictive. His own was lined, not wrinkled; weathered and roughened by years of hard use. He felt no other scars across the wide plain of Iruka's back, up the ladder of his ribs. Iruka seized his distraction to bite a sensitive earlobe.

"Turn around," Kakashi said huskily. "Brace yourself against the wall."

Iruka was reluctant to release his hold on Kakashi's expensive sweater, but he did as he was told. The sight was incredibly arousing. Kakashi wanted to untie his hair and wrap his fingers in it, bend him over the desk and fuck him, push his clothes aside to reveal glimpses of the body underneath. He wanted to disarrange Iruka's normal, careful appearance and mark him so everyone would know.

He squeezed Iruka's ass in sheer aesthetic appreciation before stepping in and rubbing his trapped erection against it instead. Fuck, he was hard.

Kakashi trailed his hands up Iruka's sides, soothing away the responding shiver. Under Iruka's shirt again, and there was something erotic about touching him _under_ his clothes, like stealing a secret.

He could feel every halting breath and twitch of muscle, the little jerk and clench of abdominals that meant _ticklish_. He went less lightly this time, almost a massage up Iruka's front and around and around.

Iruka gave a little moan when he finally pinched a nipple, shoved back into Kakashi's cock. Kakashi did it again, twisted and flicked a spot just behind Iruka's ear with his tongue, teasing out more desperate sounds.

The cry Iruka emitted when his other hand cupped his straining cock made Kakashi growl, grinding forward.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Kakashi husked. "Tell me you want me to."

"Professor. Oh god."

"Say it. Say you want my cock up your ass. Say you want me to fuck you through the wall." Kakashi rocked his hips again. "You're so fucking young. Has anyone even had you? Tight little virgin." He licked a stripe up Iruka's neck. "Do you want me to be gentle?"

"Fuck, professor. Oh, fuck, please, please fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Kakashi smiled. He caught Iruka's ear in his teeth and started working it, even as his hands moved to unzip Iruka's fly, push his jeans and boxers down.

Kakashi stepped back to admire his work. Iruka's ass was as muscular and toned as the tight jeans he wore all the time had promised. He squeezed again, indulgently, before pulling out the lube he'd pocketed at the beginning of this conversation. One didn't survive as long as Kakashi had in his line of work by being slow.

Iruka whimpered when Kakashi pushed in with two fingers. Oh, but he was tight.

"You're going to feel so good around my cock," he moaned into the back of Iruka's neck.

"W-want to. Anything," Iruka stammered. "Want you in me."

Iruka's voice was hoarse with desire, broke a little when he thrust back just right onto Kakashi's fingers. Overcome by impatience, Kakashi thumbed his belt open, cock, condom, and lube ready almost before Iruka could complain of his emptiness.

The first thrust was perfect. Hot and achingly tight, Iruka jerked like he might already be coming. No problem there; Kakashi could fuck him back to hardness, make him come again all without a hand on him.

But no, Iruka was still hard, erection weeping fluid down its length. Kakashi's first thrust had taken him balls-deep, and now he rocked back, drawing one pale, long-fingered hand up Iruka's prick as he did so.

Kakashi was not gentle. He pounded into Iruka's hale, young body so it swayed despite his bracing forearms. One hand dug into Iruka's hip, and the other teased him mercilessly, playing over sensitive skin.

Iruka begged him shamelessly, delightfully filthy. Had he ever appeared shy? _Harder, faster,_ he demanded. _So big, feel it for a week._ And, _mark me_ , he said, groaning when Kakashi's fingers tightened, above where those scandalous jeans rode low.

"God, I want to taste you," Iruka panted. His tongue was tracing patterns on Kakashi's thumb in his mouth. Kakashi _did_ bite him then, on the back of his neck, just slightly off centre. Swirled his tongue and sucked again.

Iruka jerked, every muscle tensing, shout half-muffled in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi grunted, too, drove into those clenched muscles one, two, three times until the friction was too much and orgasm overtook him balls-deep in that impeccable ass.

Kakashi straightened and pulled out. The used condom went in the trash; the custodians were used to him by now. He flipped Iruka around before he had a chance to recover and dropped to his knees. Smiling wickedly, Kakashi started licking the come off his stomach.

The look Iruka gave him was very promising.


End file.
